


These Hearts Adore

by DRHPaints



Category: Bill Hader - Fandom, Doc Now - Fandom, Documentary Now - Fandom, Documentary Now! (TV 2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fem!Bill, Fluff, Lesbian Sex, One Shot, Oral Sex, Other, Romance, Sexual Inexperience, Smut, Trans!Vivvy, TransFem!Bill, Vaginal Fingering, referenced transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26153353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DRHPaints/pseuds/DRHPaints
Summary: When Ava moves in next to the Van Kimpton mansion, at first she thinks she made a serious real estate error. But when she meets Little Vivvy, she quickly becomes enamored with her beauty and charm.
Relationships: Little Vivvy/Original Female Character, Vivianne “Little Vivvy” Van Kimpton/Original Female Character
Kudos: 3





	These Hearts Adore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fxckhealy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxckhealy/gifts).



> TW/CW: I know some may have trouble with the idea of Bill's character of Little Vivvy being portrayed as TransFemme. Please know that I am a trans author, and I just enjoy playing with gender and really love Bill. No offense is intended. Also, in regards to Vivvy’s genitalia, I make reference to her ‘erection,’ ‘head,’ and ‘tip.’ I apologize if this proves too dysphoria-inducing and I ask you to use your own judgement before reading.
> 
> For anyone who might be curious, the title is from “Sweater Weather” by The Neighbourhood. A song that just makes me think of lovely Vivvy.

Watching the sweaty movers haul her desk through the front door, Ava didn’t give much thought to the derelict eyesore that was the Van Kimpton mansion at first. Gray, crumbling, and surrounded by wildly overgrown shrubbery, it loomed like some sort of creature from a half forgotten nightmare on the horizon next to Ava’s quaint, summery beach house. 

After her second book sold better than she or her publishers ever could’ve hoped, Ava bought the home as an oasis, her own personal Hampton’s writer’s retreat. With the salty ocean air blowing through the floor to ceiling windows and the sprawling gardens, everything seemed idyllic. Until Ava tried going to sleep the first night.

Broken pieces of alternating screams floated through Ava’s bedroom window. “ _ Stop tossing down bread, mother, the cat’s not eating it! _ ”

“ _ Vivvy, I told you not to—“ _

__ _ “DON’T TELL ME WHAT TO DO MOTHER! _ ”

Sitting up, Ava wandered to the window and peered out. She could see lights on in the neighboring decayed house, and saw a tall shadow pass by as the piercing women’s voices continued to radiate from its depths. Closing her windows, Ava laid back down, but could still hear their muffled arguing. Making a mental note to go into town and buy earplugs tomorrow, Ava pulled a pillow over her head with a huff.

***

Brushing the dirt from her gloves before using her wrist to wipe the sweat from her forehead, Ava surveyed her progress. She’d decided to uproot and replant some rose bushes that were growing far too close together, and it was proving harder than she expected. Diving back in, Ava heard a voice pipe up above her.

“Hello there.” Glancing up, the sun was in Ava’s eyes and she had to hold up a hand to shield them before she could identify the source of the sound. It turned out to be an exceptionally tall woman wearing a silver patterned head scarf peeking at her over the top of the fence and smiling.

One eye closed to the glare, Ava grinned. “Oh hey, how’s it going?”

“Very well, thank you.” The woman dipped her head, and with her formal response, Ava wouldn’t be half surprised to find she had done a curtsey behind the wooden fence panels. “Yourself?”

“I’m okay.” Ana nodded. “Just, uh...just doing some gardening.”

Nodding, the woman laid her arms on top of the fence and rested her chin on top. “So you’re our new neighbor, then?”

“Yeah.” Ava decided it would be polite to stand. Pulling off her gloves, she wiped her sweaty hands on her jeans before extending one. “I’m Ava. Ava DeMint.”

The woman pulled back her head and brought a hand to her chest. “Oh, of the  _ Boston _ DeMints?” She had quite possibly the strongest New England accent Ava had ever heard, and her demure mannerisms were like something out of an old romantic black and white movie whose name Ava couldn’t recall.

“Oh, um...nope. I don’t think so.” Ava smiled, rubbing the back of her neck. “I moved here from New York, but I’m originally from Minnesota.”

“Oooh New York!” Her mouth, which was painted a vibrant shade of red, opened wide and her eyes sparkled. “I used to live there. Before I had to come home and take care of mother.” Face settling into vague disgust, she gestured over her shoulder toward the beast of a house. “My name is Vivianne Van Kimpton, by the way.” She reached up to adjust her head scarf, and Ava saw it was secured with a golden bow pin. “But everyone calls me Little Vivvy. Or just Vivvy.”

Ana nodded. “Hey Vivvy, nice to meet you.”

Smiling, Vivvy leaned further over the fence. “What are you doing, anyway?”

“Oh,” Ava glanced at the ground. “I was just moving these rose bushes because they’re too close together.”

Vivvy frowned. “Oh dear. You should really wait for an overcast day to do that.”

Tilting her head, Ava blinked. “Wait...really? That matters?”

Vivvy nodded. “Yes. And I’m sorry to tell you that roses should really only be moved in the spring around here. Otherwise they can go into shock.”

Standing under the hot June sun, Ava felt incredibly stupid. “Oh...I had no idea.”

“It’s alright.” Vivvy reached across and patted her arm, and Ava noticed she had quite large hands. “I can help you if you want. You’ve only dug up one, we should be able to save it.”

“Oh, I don’t want to be a bother…” Hands in her pockets, Ava shifted her eyes.

Waving a hand in the air, Vivvy held her patrician nose high. “Nonsense. Happy to help.” Daintily jogging around the fence, Vivvy appeared at Ava’s side, even taller this close than she previously realized, and looking down Ava saw she was sporting white heels with faux diamond buckles. “Plus,” Vivvy leaned in conspiratorially, shielding her mouth with one hand. “If I’m over here helping you, I can hide from mother.” She brought her fingers to her lips, giggling mischievously.

Ava shrugged, smiling. “Alright then, thanks. So, where do we start?”

“Well,” Vivvy placed both hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one side. She was wearing a yellow patterned jumper over a long sleeve black shirt. The jumper was excessively short, and Ava couldn’t help but notice how shapely her long, pale legs were as they stood in the late morning sunshine. “First things first, we’re going to need some compost to line the new hole.” Vivvy pursed her lips.

“Oh…” Ava scratched the back of her head. “I, uh...I don’t have any compost.” She thought about the banana she had for breakfast, but she imagined throwing that in the dirt wouldn’t do much good.

With a loose wrist Vivvy tapped her shoulder. “That’s fine, dear. Come with me. We have plenty.” Following behind Vivvy’s mincing steps, Ava watched as her manicured lawn transformed into a game of hopscotch. She attempted to step over bramble, pieces of broken furniture, old toys that had long since lost their paint and baked in the sun like bleached bones, and even a garter snake that slithered across her path, causing her to gasp in alarm.

Arriving at the compost heap, Vivvy grabbed the bucket hanging from a rusty nail and its corresponding scoop. Despite her diminutive ways, Vivvy dug into it without hesitation, filling the bucket a little over halfway before leading Ava back to her side of the fence. 

“Alright,” Vivvy got on her knees. “So we want this hole to be a little over a foot deep.” She pulled on Ava’s gloves, picked up the spade and began carving it out. “And then we line it with the compost…” Ava watched as Vivvy worked. Her broad shoulders hunched over the soil, each movement so strong and yet so delicate. Ava helped her lower the rose bush into its new position, and they filled it in with soil, doing their best to eliminate any air pockets.

Standing over the freshly planted bush while Vivvy watered it, Ava smiled. “Thank you so much. I would’ve butchered this poor thing without your help.”

“Oh, it’s no trouble.” Vivvy beamed, rubbing a pink petal between her thumb and forefinger. “Hopefully she’ll be just fine.” Turning off the hose, Vivvy rolled it up and wiped her hands off on the shorts of her jumper.

“Do you want to come in for some tea?” Ava offered.

Vivvy cast her eyes over the house. “Oh. Are you sure? I don’t want to be a bother.”

“Not at all. After everything, it’s the least I can do, come on.” Showing Vivvy inside, Ava set the kettle on the stove and took down her good china with the damask pattern, setting it on the table with sugar and milk. Vivvy sat with her knees primly crossed, peering around the kitchen. 

“I’ve never seen inside this house before, it’s lovely.” She said, lifting a cup of tea to her lips and blowing over it.

Ava nodded. “Thank you, yeah. I like it so far.”

Looking off to the side, Vivvy lifted a shoulder. “Well, you’re certainly a lot nicer than the fellow who lived here before.”

“How do you mean?”

Rolling her eyes, Vivvy scoffed. “Oh he was terrible, just terrible.” She added a cube of sugar to her tea cup. “You wouldn’t believe it. The constant harassment. Always leaving mean notes under our door.”

“Oh that’s awful, I’m sorry.” Ava frowned.

Nodding, Vivvy took a sip. “Yes, well. Most of the neighbors don’t seem to like us very much.” Quiet for a moment, Vivvy turned her cup in its saucer.

“So,” Ava spoke up. “You said you used to live in New York?”

Vivvy’s eyes sparkled and her mouth spread into a goofy grin. “Yes! I loved it there. I was a chorus girl for a time, you know.” She tugged on her head covering, raising her eyebrows.

“Oh really? That’s impressive.” Ava bobbed her head and added a little more milk to her tea.

“Thank you. I really miss it.”

Running her finger over the rim of her tea cup, Ava hesitated, but decided to ask. “Was it hard for you? Moving back to a more rural area? After being in a place like New York? I mean, I know people around here sometimes aren’t the most...accepting.”

Ava saw Vivvy’s face settle, her mouth a flat line as she sat back in her chair, picking at the table cloth. “Oh, I’m sorry Vivvy...I didn’t mean to...it’s just...I worried about that when I moved out here, too.” Vivvy’s dark blue eyes flicked up at her. “I’m...I’m queer, so…” Ava shifted her glance away and lifted the cup to her lips, wishing she’d never brought it up.

Sighing, Vivvy nodded. “Yes. It was hard. It still is. Sorry, I’m not upset.” Vivvy uncrossed and recrossed her legs to the other side. “I’m just used to needing to be cautious.”

“Understandable.” Ava nodded.

“I desperately miss New York, though.” Vivvy brought a hand to her chest. “Being able to walk down the street in a dress and heels, and hardly anyone took a second glance? Lovely.” Closing her eyes, Vivvy seemed lost in her reminiscence for a moment before coming back to reality. “But here…” Turning to the window, Vivvy sighed. “I can’t…I stopped going to town a couple of years ago. It just got too hard.”

Ava laid a hand on top of hers. “Oh Vivvy, I’m sorry. It shouldn’t be that way.”

Vivvy smiled sadly, turning her fingers over and grasping Ava’s hand. “Thank you. Luckily we have a young man, Barry, who gets our groceries sometimes, when he can. That helps.” Folding her lips under, Vivvy nodded.

“Oh, I’m glad to hear that.” Ava noticed Vivvy still held her hand. Her lengthy fingers were soft and her bright red nail polish winked in the sunlight streaming through the window.

“Well,” Vivvy patted her palm before standing and smoothing her hands over her outfit. “Thank you for the tea, Miss DeMint.” Vivvy did an endearing half-curtsey. “If you ever need more help in the garden, you just let me know.”

Ava chuckled. “Thank you, Vivvy. It was nice to meet you.”

“You too, dear.” With a tiny wave, Vivvy made her way to her yard, Ava’s eyes trailing after.

***

Gathering up her reusable bags, Ava was just about to turn the ignition when she looked up at the massive gray house next door. Making a decision, she walked up to the door and raising a tentative fist, knocked lightly. The cacophony of sound that reverberated out in response was, at best, confusing. Cats meowing, something crashing to the floor, and two shrill women’s voices, one Vivvy’s, screeching at one another before Ava saw the doorknob turn.

“ _ I told you mother, I’m answering it! _ ” Vivvy yelled back into the house before turning to Ava. “Hello-Oh!” She smiled broadly. “Hello, Miss DeMint, how are we today?” Vivvy tilted her head, which was adorned in a red and blue scarf sporting the same gold bow pin.

_ “VIVVY, WHO IS IT? WHO’S AT THE DOOR? _ ” A ragged woman’s voice cut through the air and from her vantage point Ava could barely see the knees of an elderly woman on the balcony.

“ _ It’s our new neighbor from next door, mother! Relax! _ ” Rolling her eyes, Vivvy shook her head. “Come on, let’s go out onto the porch where it’s quieter.” Closing the door and muffling her mother’s continued ranting, Vivvy directed Ava to a broken bench and they sat down, where Vivvy crossed her legs, which today were bound in sheer black nylon stockings. She also wore a flattering matching black jumper over her black long sleeve shirt.

“How are you doing?” She pushed against Ava with her shoulder and Ava grinned.

“Oh I’m fine. I actually just stopped by because I’m on my way into town to get groceries and stuff. I wanted to see if you needed anything while I’m there.”

Vivvy brought a hand to her chest, then used it to cover her mouth. “Oh my goodness, you’re so sweet! You don’t have to do that!”

Ava shrugged. “It’s really not a big deal. I’m going anyway, it’s no problem.”

“Well, if you’re sure…” Vivvy looked at her hesitantly.

Nodding, Ava smiled. “Definitely. Just give me a list and you can reimburse me when I get back.”

“Great.” Vivvy tapped Ava’s leg.”I’ll be right back. Hang on.” Returning a few minutes later with a list of some food and toiletries written on a torn piece of paper, Vivvy handed it to Ava with profuse thanks.

Wandering around the grocery store, Ava tossed the items into her cart haphazardly, checking them off the lists as she went. Taking a detour down the candy aisle, Ava eyed a box of expensive chocolates. Holding them for a moment, she smiled and set them in the cart.

Double checking to make sure she’d separated the items correctly, Ava calculated the total on the receipt for Vivvy’s items, but as she walked up to her door, seeing the chipping paint and the frightfully leaning steps, she mentally subtracted twenty dollars, figuring Vivvy never had to know.

“Oh, you’re so kind, I’ll just get the checkbook.” Vivvy said when she finished bringing the bags inside. She insisted on Ava waiting at the doorstep while she ran back and forth with two bags at a time to the kitchen, and from her brief glimpse into the house, Ava could imagine why. 

Returning with the check, Vivvy grinned and Ava pocketed it, before shifting her weight awkwardly from side to side. “Oh, I, um...I don’t know if you’d like them, but, I...I got you these.” Ava pulled the box of chocolates from behind her back and held them out for Vivvy. “If you don’t want them that’s fine, I’ll eat them. I just thought, you might...I don’t know.” Swallowing, Ava held out the box, willing her hands not to shake.

Vivvy stared down at it, her fingers coming up to admire its decorative surface and pull lightly at the lavender ribbon. “Oh Miss DeMint, that’s…” accepting the box, she clutched it to her chest. “That’s incredibly thoughtful of you. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome.” Ava smiled awkwardly, hands in her pockets. 

Vivvy twisted a little side to side on the spot. “I actually have a very bad sweet tooth. These are dangerous.” She smirked, rapping the box with her fingers.

“Oh, you can afford it.” Ava grinned. Then looking at her feet, she cleared her throat. “You, um...you have a beautiful figure, Vivvy.”

Vivvy’s tall form approached her and Ava didn’t know where to look. When her arms wrapped around her, Ava nestled in the crook of her neck, breathing in her scent; sweet pea, and grapefruit, and something distinctly her.  _ Vivianne. _

__ “Thank you, Miss DeMint.” Vivvy murmured while they hugged, rubbing her back lightly before pulling away.

Ava nodded. “Of course, Vivvy. Anytime.” They both waved at one another, Vivvy crossing her arms in front of herself and folding her lip under as Ava went back to her house.

***

Finishing up a new chapter, Ava could see from her office Vivvy wandering around in her yard. It looked like she was peering into the sky through a magnifying glass. Raising an eyebrow, Ava chuckled to herself and pushed her chair away from her typewriter, heading outside.

“Hey Vivvy.” She waved.

Blinking her into view, Vivvy smiled. “Oh hello, Miss DeMint, how are we doing today?”

Shrugging, Ava grinned. “I’m doing alright. What’s with the magnifying glass?” She gestured to Vivvy’s hand.

“Oh.” Vivvy looked down at it. “I was just watching the plane go by.” She pointed straight up in the air. Ava tilted her head at her curiously, but said nothing. “What are you up to today?”

“Just writing, the usual. Nothing fancy. You?”

Vivvy rolled her eyes. “Just following mother around on hand and foot. She. Is Relentless.” Shaking her head, Vivvy put her hands on her hips and shifted to one side.

“You know…” Ava fidgeted, swallowing. “It, um...it seems like you could use a break from her.”

Vivvy pulled on the edges of her head scarf, which was red today. “You’re telling me, Miss DeMint.”

“Would you maybe, um...maybe want to come over for dinner?” Biting her lip, Ava looked into Vivvy’s cobalt blue eyes, patiently waiting.

A slow smile crept across her light pink lips. “I’d like that very much. Thank you.”

“Great.” Ava let out a breath she wasn’t aware she’d been holding. “How about, um...how about you come over in an hour or so?”

Nodding, Vivvy put her arms behind her back, pushing her hips forward and bouncing on her toes a little. “Perfect. I’ll be over then.”

With a wave Ava went back into the house and jumped in the shower. She chose a purple button up and black jeans that she thought were at least kind of flattering, before boiling some water and throwing together a puttanesca. Thankfully she’d made an impressive tiramisu the night before and only one piece was missing, so after opening a bottle of red wine, Ava felt prepared when she heard a timid knock on the front door.

Opening it revealed Vivvy looking stunning in a short red dress that matched her earlier head scarf. “Hey Vivvy, come on in.” Ava gestured, and Vivvy’s white heels clicked across the floor.

“Thank you so much for having me over.” Vivvy smiled as they sat down to eat. 

Ava passed her the parmesan. “Thank you for accepting. It’s been nice getting to know someone around here.”

“Yeah.” Vivvy’s dark blue eyes met hers. “It can get pretty lonely around here sometimes.”

After a moment Ava blinked and nodded. They began to eat their pasta, Vivvy swirling hers on a spoon and taking refined bites. “So you said you were writing?” Vivvy spoke up after a minute. “What kinds of things do you write?” 

“Oh, fantasy novels, mostly.” Ava responded after swallowing.

Vivvy smiled. “Really? That’s fascinating.”

Ava shrugged. “It pays the bills. And I enjoy it I suppose. Do you read much?”

“Oh well, you’ll just think I’m silly.” Vivvy waved a hand, poking at her food.

Shaking her head, Ava gestured with her fork. “No, come on. Try me.”

“Well…” Vivvy looked up at her through her eyelashes. “I really only read romance novels.” Blushing, she lifted a hand to her cheek coquettishly.

Ava smirked and lifted her eyebrows. “Nothing wrong with that. I’ve written a couple of those, too.”

Gasping, Vivvy grasped Ava’s wrist. “Oh, you have  _ not! _ ” Vivvy’s mouth agape with excitement and eyes wide, Ava tingled at her touch and could feel the heat rising in her face.

“Yeah, yeah, I did. But, I, uh...I used a pseudonym for publishing. My agent suggested it wouldn’t be good to have them associated with ‘my brand’.” Ava rolled her eyes.

Vivvy giggled. “Oh really? What pseudonym?”

“Patricia McNair.”

Slapping the table, Vivvy made the silverware jump. “ _ You’re _ Patricia McNair?”

“Oh  _ no… _ ” Ava set down her fork and covered her face. “Don’t tell me you’ve read them.”

Peeling Ava’s fingers away, Vivvy’s eyes pierced her. “Read them? I  _ love _ them. They’re beautiful. And so…” A shiver ran through Vivvy and she exposed her bottom teeth. “So sexy. Miss DeMint, I had no idea…” Turning her face to the side, Vivvy brought a hand to her cheek and pouted her lips in an expression that was making Ava itchy all over.

“Well, um…” Ava swallowed a smile. “Thanks Vivvy. I’m glad someone likes them at least.”

Finishing their meals, Ava cleared the plates. “Would you like a piece of tiramisu?” 

“Yes, please.” Vivvy nodded. 

Taking down two small plates, Ava was slicing out the squares when she heard the clicking of Vivvy’s heels and her tall presence came to stand beside her. Vivvy delicately places a hand on Ava’s arm. “Miss DeMint?” Her voice was barely above a whisper.

Turning to face her, Ava found it difficult to meet her eyes and her breathing was shallow. “Yes, Vivvy?”

“Would you like to kiss me?” Those oceanic eyes darted back and forth between her own, and Ava’s breath hitched. 

“Yes.”

Vivvy dipped down, drawing close slowly, allowing Ava to come to her as she rose to her toes and brushed against Vivvy’s lips, which were just as soft as she imagined they would be. Holding for a moment, Ava’s trembling hands found Vivvy’s waist as her mouth opened beneath Ava’s and Vivvy’s tongue tentatively snuck inside, starting to twirl and dance with Ava’s as she wound her arms around Ava’s shoulders. Ava pressed into Vivvy’s body, her warmth reassuring and her scent intoxicating as they sunk into one another in the silence of the kitchen.

After a moment, Vivvy pulled away and placed their foreheads together. “You’re so beautiful, Vivvy.” Ava whispered, jittery hands rubbing her back.

“You’re lovely, Miss DeMint.” Vivvy kissed her forehead.

Ava chucked. “You can call me Ava you know.”

“Mmm…” Vivvy purred. “ _ Ava. _ ” Catching her mouth, Vivvy tilted her head and deepened the kiss, one hand weaving into Ava’s hair, the other holding her face. Unsure what to do, Ava kept her hands at Vivvy’s waist, rubbing circles with her thumbs and willing her body not to shake.

Picking up on her nerves, Vivvy broke away and cupped Ava’s face. “Are you alright?”

Ava placed a hand over Vivvy’s. “Yeah, yeah, it’s just, um…” Ava sighed, dropping her hand and stepping back to lean against the counter. “Sorry. I just...I just don’t really have much experience with this sort of thing, so, I, um...I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oh darling,” Vivvy threaded a strand of hair behind Ava’s ear. “That’s perfectly alright. We don’t need to do anything you’re not ready for. Do you want me to go home? Call it a night?”

“No.” Ava took her hand. “I want you to stay. I want...a lot of things. I just...don’t know how. Or what, even.” Closing her eyes, Ava leaned her head back on the cupboard. “I’m sorry.”

Vivvy drew the backs of her fingers over Ava’s forearm. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Swiveling her body in close, Vivvy brought her lips to Ava’s ear. Her breath was warm and it tickled as she spoke. “ _ Do you want me to show you? _ ”

Folding herself into Vivvy, Ava nodded against her neck. “ _ Yes. Please. _ ”

Arms surrounding her, Ava nestled deeper against Vivvy’s chest as she whispered. “ _ Do you want to show me your room? _ ”

Nodding, Ava interlaced their fingers and with every step her heart hammered forcefully in her chest. When they reached her bedroom, she didn’t know what to do with her hands, so Ava shoved them in her pockets, but Vivvy strolled up to her and wove their fingers together before fusing her perfect pink lips to her own.

Large hands tenderly caressing her as they explored one another’s mouths, it was a moment before Vivvy stepped back and polished her cheekbone with a thumb. “Do you want to lay down, Ava?” 

“Yeah. Yeah, okay.” 

Crawling into bed, Vivvy kicked off her heels. They kissed facing one another on their sides for a while, then Vivvy’s hand slowly traveled down to right above Ava’s ass. “Is this okay?” Vivvy whispered.

Ava nodded. “Yeah.” Kneading her ass, Vivvy encouraged her to get on top and straddle her. Legs spread over Vivvy, licking down into her gorgeous mouth, was divine as Ava’s hair tumbled over the both of them. Vivvy’s hand rose up her ribcage and Ava took it, lifting it to her breast with a nod, the sensation of Vivvy’s long fingers massaging her through her shirt exquisite as she let out a soft gasp.

Wanting to make Vivvy feel good but unsure how, Ava kept kissing her, finding she couldn’t resist sliding a hand over those creamy, chiseled thighs. After a few minutes, Ava noticed Vivvy was erect and started to grind down against her before pausing. “Is this okay?” She studied Vivvy’s face. “Just tell me if I’m doing something that makes you uncomfortable.”

“Yeah, this is good.” Vivvy nodded. “Are you okay? Do you want to stop?”

Shaking her head, Ava started unbuttoning her own shirt. “No. I want to keep going. Just...just show me what to do, okay?”

Vivvy nodded, caressing her face. “Of course.”

Tossing her shirt aside, Vivvy took Ava’s breast in hand and Ava began rutting against her, the friction of her jeans delicious between her legs. “Hey Vivvy?” She breathed into her mouth.

“Yes, Ava?”

“Would you…” She drew her bottom lip into her mouth. “Would you get on top of me?”

“Of course.” Vivvy rolled them over and the weight of her on top wonderful as Ava rocked her hips against Vivvy. Ava reached for the hem of Vivvy’s dress, but when it got past her waist, Vivvy stilled her wrist. “I’d like to keep it on, please, Ava.”

Ava saw the plea in her eyes. “Oh of course. No problem.” She kissed Vivvy deeply. “You, can, um…” Squeezing Vivvy’s fingers, Ava chewed on her lower lip. “You can take my pants off if you want to.”

Grinning, Vivvy sat back, unbuttoning Ava’s jeans and working them down her hips before tossing them in a puddle to the floor. Resuming her position on top of Ava, Vivvy let a hand cascade down the front of her body, stopping just south of her navel.

“Do you want me to touch you, Ava?” Vivvy kissed Ava’s neck.

Breathing hard, Ava clung to her shoulder. “Yes, Vivvy. Touch me.”

Fingers diving below the waistband of her panties, Vivvy’s smooth fingers began by petting Ava’s lips before delicately spreading her open. She then used two fingers to work alongside Ava’s clit before starting to circle her, passing over her sensitive nub with increasing pressure as she went. 

Ava was having difficulty maintaining the actions of her mouth as Vivvy’s hand spun between her legs, her pelvis undulating into Vivvy’s fingers unbidden, moans rising from her throat.

“ _ Oh Vivvy! You feel so good. _ ” Ava dug her fingers into Vivvy’s shoulder as her thighs began to shake and she clenched her eyes shut, Vivvy brushing kisses over every inch of her face she could reach as Ava cried out her name.

Cradling Ava as she came down, Vivvy pushed back her hair. When Ava’s eyes fluttered open, she saw Vivvy’s beautiful face smiling down at her. “How are you?” She asked, stroking Ava’s cheek.

“That was wonderful.” Grinning, Vivvy kissed her, hands playing over her breasts, tweaking a nipple between her thumb and forefinger. “ _ Do you want me to taste you, Ava? _ ” Vivvy murmured, lips brushing over her collarbone.

“Oh...okay.” Ava swallowed.

Face breaking into a wide smile, Vivvy began kissing her way down Ava’s body with patient intention, pausing to draw a nipple into her mouth, to lick her way around Ava’s navel. When she lay between Ava’s legs, she kissed her inner thighs, spreading her legs gently. Soft pads of her fingers tracing the lips, Vivvy opened her and after meeting Ava’s eyes, used the tip of her tongue to dance around her engorged clit. Circling, Ava began rolling her hips against Vivvy’s face, fingers bunching in the sheets as melodic moans tumbled from her lips. Vivvy pressed forward, wrapping her lips around Ava’s clit and kissing it artfully, seducing her, coaxing Ava to previously unknown heights of pleasure until she was writhing and whimpering on the mattress, frantically crying out, “ _ Viv! Viv! Don’t Stop! Yes! _ ”

Quaking subsiding and gulping for air, Vivvy adjusted her head scarf and returned to her side, drawing small patterns on Ava’s abdomen. Gathering herself, Ava traced Vivvy’s sharp jaw with a finger. “Vivvy, you’re so stunningly beautiful, you know that?”

Burying half her face in the pillow, Vivvy peeked up at her through one eye, half of a coy smile visible, which Ava couldn’t help but kiss off her face. Rolling on top of her, Ava snaked a hand between them and palmed the outline of Vivvy’s erection, starting to pull on her through her satin panties when Vivvy’s hand closed around her wrist.

“Oh, I’m sorry. Do you not want me to?” Ava looked between them.

Vivvy shook her head. “No, it’s not that, dear…” Vivvy’s eyes shifted. “It’s just...it’s a little different for me. Think of it more...more like when you’re taking care of yourself.”

Brow furrowed, Ava tilted her head. “How do you mean?” 

“Well, I’ll...I’ll show you.” Vivvy pulled down the waistband of her panties, exposing just the head. “I like it like this…” She rotated her thumb over it, and used her fingertips to touch herself for a minute or so before Ava nodded. 

“Ah I get it. Okay. Thank you for telling me.” Vivvy smiled and Ava connected once more with those irresistible lips, pausing to lick her fingers before beginning to tease Vivvy, squeezing lightly and rotating until Vivvy was panting under her. “ _ Ava, yes! Just like that! _ ” 

Her lengthy fingers buried in Ava’s hair, Vivvy arched her back, the long, elegant line of her neck calling to Ava, and she bent down to cover her with kisses. “ _ Vivvy, Vivvy, please. I want to use my mouth. _ ”

Eyes shut tight, Vivvy nodded. “ _ Yes, Ava! Yes! _ ” 

Using just her tongue at first, Ava flicked and licked across the tip of Vivvy, before wrapping her lips around the head and sucking gently while whipping her tongue in a circle. 

_ “Yes, Ava! Yes! Don’t Stop! _ ” Gorgeous, broken, vulnerable whines shook from Vivvy as her body tensed and released, long eyelashes fluttering helplessly, swollen pink lips hanging open in ecstasy, sculpted thighs quivering.

Hand resting on her heart, Vivvy composed herself, inching down her skirt and grinning as Ava put an arm around her shoulders. 

“Ava?” Vivvy whispered, nestling against her.

Pulling her close, Ava kissed Vivvy’s forehead. “Yeah, Vivvy?”

”You know…” Vivvy winked at her. “You’re even better than one of your books.”

Giggling, Ava rolled her eyes, giving Vivvy one more kiss before they curled up and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read! If you enjoyed this story, please leave a comment or come say hi on tumblr at fandomtransmandom


End file.
